À la croisée des destins
by Angel-chou
Summary: Séparés, déchirés, émiettés. La vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeaux. L'un sans l'autre, il leur est difficile d'avancer, mais alors, comment faire pour continuer à supporter cette vie de solitude ?
1. Cauchemars

Bonsoir à tous.

Récemment, je suis devenue une grande fan de Tokyo Ghoul et du pairing HideKane (Hideyoshi x Kaneki).

C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais partager cette passion avec vous, à travers cette fiction. Toutefois, il est préférable d'avoir vu au moins l'anime.

Bonne lecture ! :)

 **Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. All right reserved (c) Ishida Sui._

* * *

 _Un écho, puis deux, puis trois, des pas. Kaneki marchait dans un long couloir sombre, presque totalement noir. Il se maintenait aux murs de sa main droite, titubant à cause des nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçu. Sa main gauche, elle, était posée sur son œil «écarlate», il souffrait, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il tentait désespérément de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, de résister à cette voix qui criait dans sa tête, de résister à ses pulsions de ghoul. Le couloir lui semblait sans fin, pourrait-il en atteindre un jour le bout ? Il soupira, se laissant tomber sur le sol, son corps penché vers l'avant. Sa deuxième main rejoignit rapidement son visage, accompagnée de nombreux cris de douleur. Après quelques minutes, il se calma enfin, haletant, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Il se redressa, regardant le plafond, les bras ballants._

 _«Hide, où es-tu ?»_

 _Un écho, puis deux, puis trois, mais pas de réponses. Il se sentait pitoyable, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était à son meilleur ami. Il voulait le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, s'il venait à mourir... Il savait pourtant qu'il devait protéger tout le monde, mais en était-il réellement capable ? Devait-il mourir pour les protéger ? Il avait peur, peur de mourir, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps. Avait-il été utile pour ses amis ? Avait-il réussit à protéger Hide de ce monde horrible ? Le tenir écarté du danger, des ghouls, de lui..._

 _«Kaneki ?»_

 _Un écho, puis deux, puis trois. Kaneki écarquilla les yeux, cette voix lui était si familière. Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Une bribe d'espoir naquit en lui, il observa les ténèbres, où semblait être la personne ayant prononcé son prénom. Lorsque la silhouette d'Hide se dessina face à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de voir son précieux ami en vie. Toutefois, il déchanta rapidement, son apparence de ghoul étant clairement visible, il ne pouvait plus cacher à Hide la vérité. Il était un peu honteux, mais il gardait l'espoir que son ami d'enfance l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Hide s'approcha de lui._

 _«C'est donc vrai, Kaneki ? Ainsi, tu es une ghoul... Une ghoul... Une saleté de ghoul ?! Tu n'es qu'un monstre répugnant, tu me dégoûtes ! J'ai la nausée rien qu'en te regardant !»_

 _Un cri, un écho, du dégoût._

 _C'était la fin, il ne le supporterait pas._

Kaneki se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, plissé par l'inquiétude. Il haletait, tentant de respirer correctement, afin de calmer les battements excessifs de son cœur. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son front, glissant ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux blancs. Il faisait chaque nuit le même rêve et chaque nuit, cela lui semblait si réel. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, contre son oreiller, plaçant ses deux mains sur son visage.

«Est-ce là la vérité, Hide..?»

Il connaissait bien son meilleur ami et malgré qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis des mois, il savait pertinemment que jamais Hide n'agirait de la sorte. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, d'avoir peur, peur de revoir son ami de toujours, peur de sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'il était une ghoul, peur de le perdre. Chaque nuit, les doutes et l'angoisse l'habitaient, chaque nuit, sa faiblesse lui revenait en plein visage, chaque nuit, l'absence de son ami lui pesait. Quelques larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues blanches, ne se stoppant qu'une fois que les bras de Morphée l'atteignirent.

 _Un matin, le ciel bleu, un rayon de soleil. Deux jeunes enfants, un blond et un brun, courraient l'un après l'autre gaiement dans un champ de fleurs. Ils riaient à cœur joie, le son de leur voix résonnant dans ce lieu habituellement très paisible. Arrivés au centre de cette étendue colorée, ils s'affalèrent sur le sol, épuisés d'avoir couru partout, continuant toutefois à rire. Ils se tenaient la main. Une fois calmés, ils contemplèrent le ciel, cherchant des nuages leur rappelant des formes plus loufoques les unes que les autres._

 _«Promis, on sera ami pour toute la vie !»_

 _Un après-midi, un soleil éblouissant, une légère brise. Deux adolescents assis sur un banc, le vent caressant doucement leur cheveux. Ils étaient dans un parc, dont l'ambiance était très agréable, profitant du calme environnant, avant que la foule n'arrive. Le brun lisait tranquillement un roman policier, tournant doucement les pages de son livre. Un air très concentré était collé sur son visage, parfois agrémenté d'une petite grimace, au fil de sa lecture. Le second, était assis sur le dossier du banc, les mains dans les poches, son casque sur les oreilles, secouant légèrement la tête de bas en haut, au rythme de la musique. Il jetait parfois des regards sur le brun, amusé de ses réactions._

 _«J'aimerais que ces moments privilégiés ne s'arrêtent jamais.»_

 _Une soirée, la lune, un ciel noir. Une ghoul, une colombe. Un combat sanglant, sans merci, sans pitié. Les coups pleuvaient, le sang tout autant. Les environs saccagés, la végétation dévastée, la population apeurée. Un masque, une quinque, un dernier coup fatal. La ghoul s'écroula sur le sol, dans une mare de sang, sa poche RC étant trop endommagée pour qu'il puisse se régénérer. Une colombe triomphante mais mal en point, délaissant le corps pour se faire soigner. Un uniforme du CCG, des cheveux blonds, un cri, des larmes._

 _«Ne m'abandonnes pas, Kaneki ! Relèves toi, je t'en supplies...»_

 _Une nuit, un vent glacial, la fin d'une vie._

 _Il ne le supporterait pas._

Hideyoshi ouvrit les yeux, avachi sur son bureau, la lumière de sa chambre était encore allumée. Pourtant, il y a de ça quelques heures, elle était encore agitée par les mouvements vifs du blond. Il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration calmement, son rêve l'ayant quelque peu secoué. Il se releva, observant tristement les nombreux papiers et photos accrochés sur son mur.

«Je te retrouverais, c'est promis...»

Il décida de reprendre son activité interrompue par la fatigue, continuant ses recherches sur la ghoul nommée «Cache-oeil», par les Colombes. Depuis des mois, il rassemblait tous les articles de journaux à ce sujet, il cherchait tous les ragots qui circulaient sur internet et il écoutait incessamment les informations diffusées à la radio par le CCG. Il était obsédé par l'idée de retrouver «Cache-oeil», sachant pertinemment que cette ghoul était Kaneki, son meilleur ami, disparu depuis des mois. Il n'en dormait plus la nuit, ses rêves se transformant toujours en un seul et même cauchemar. Le fait de savoir son ami de toujours en danger lui était insoutenable, il voulait l'aider, peu importe la façon, il devait l'aider. Il voulait reprendre la vie qu'ils menaient avant. Le voir, le toucher, l'écouter, le taquiner mais surtout rire de nouveau avec lui... Il se mit alors à fredonner une chanson qu'il chantonnait toujours, quand il était démoralisé par l'absence de son ami d'enfance.

« Tada kimi ni kono kimochi o tsutaetakute tsutaetakute...» (1)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite. *bow*

 **(1)** La traduction est: «J'aimerais seulement que ces sentiments t'atteignent.» Les paroles proviennent de la chanson "Kimi e" de Kagamine Rin et Len ! Allez l'écouter, elle est cool ! :D

Un grand merci à mes bêtas lectrices : **Clémence** et **Camille** , z'êtes choutes :3!


	2. Retrouvailles

Rebonsoir ! :D Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! *bow*

 **Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. All right reserved (c) Ishida Sui._

* * *

Les mois passèrent, les «exploits» de «Cache-oeil» faisaient toujours beaucoup parler de lui. Kaneki commençait à prendre ses marques en tant que ghoul, à accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir, accompagné de ses fidèles amis. Il était soutenu quoiqu'il se passait, malgré ses excès de folie de plus en plus nombreux. Parfois, il se sentait presque heureux avec eux, mais ses cauchemars empiraient de jour en jour. Cela ne résidait pas dans leur fréquence, mais dans leur violence. Il se voyait, toujours agonisant. Il se voyait, suffoquant aux propos de plus en plus monstrueux de son meilleur ami. Il se voyait, succombant à la folie. Il se voyait le dévorer, lui arracher la chair, le mettre en pièces. Il se voyait regretter. Il se voyait pleurer... Il se voyait souffrir. Souffrir de ce qu'il était, souffrir de l'absence d'Hide. Tous ces rêves lui rappelaient inévitablement qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux. Du moins, pas en tant que ghoul, pas loin de son ami de toujours. Ces sentiments qu'il aurait voulu réprimer continuaient de grandir, de prendre de l'ampleur. Ils emprisonnaient son cœur, l'étouffant petit à petit. Il agonisait de cette douleur invisible.

Hide, de son côté, continuait ses recherches inlassablement. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus, de peur de refaire ces cauchemars qui le hantaient. Ces rêves qui commençaient toujours aussi bien, retraçant les moments passés auprès de son ami d'enfance. Néanmoins, ils se transformaient toujours en un cauchemar où la fin était toujours plus brutale. La mort que lui infligeait cette colombe à son ami était, chaque nuit, un peu plus violente, un peu plus atroce, jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable. Lui, il était toujours impuissant. Au début, il n'arrivait pas à temps, mais au fur et à mesure que les nuits passaient, il assistait à tout, incapable de bouger, tétanisé ou bloqué par une force inconnue. Il se contentait d'être là, assistant à la mort de son meilleur ami, seul. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était pleurer, tout en hurlant des mots inaudibles, incapable de former la moindre phrase, incapable de lui avouer ses sentiments avant la fin. Chaque nuit, son cœur se brisait. Chaque nuit, son incompétence, sa lâcheté et son inutilité lui faisaient face. Chaque nuit, il n'en pouvait plus. Il en devenait fou, craignant chaque jour de croiser l'annonce de la mort de «Cache-oeil», redoutant chaque expéditions du CCG. Il souffrait de ces sentiments plus importants qu'il ne pouvait contenir.

Le CCG, cette organisation tuant et traquant quotidiennement les ghouls... Les deux amis la haïssaient, plus qu'ils ne devraient. Toutefois, Kaneki ne pouvait se résoudre à les tuer, il voulait les protéger, eux aussi. Après tout, comment pouvait-il en vouloir à des humains de craindre ceux qui les chassaient ? Comment pouvait-il leur en vouloir, d'avoir peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Il avait ressentit cette crainte. C'est cette compréhension qui l'empêchait de devenir une ghoul monstrueuse, comme il en existait tant d'autres. Peut-être même que l'existence de ces inspecteurs l'aidait à ne pas sombrer, à garder cette humanité qu'il chérissait tant, celle qui le reliait encore à son meilleur ami. Paradoxalement, ce même ami faisait partie du CCG. Il n'avait pas spécialement de haine pour les ghouls, ni n'avait l'envie de toutes les massacrer, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de se rapprocher de Kaneki. Il désirait plus que tout le retrouver et le CCG était sa meilleure solution. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but, quitte à aller contre ses mœurs. Il avait terriblement besoin de Kaneki, pour apaiser son âme, pour vivre, aussi égoïstement que cela était, il le voulait près de lui.

Les jours continuaient à passer, les uns après les autres, se ressemblant toujours plus. Jusqu'à cette matinée d'un froid hivernal, où Hideyoshi fut envoyé en mission, afin d'apporter son soutient à une équipe, traquant un petit groupe de ghouls, supposées peu dangereuses. Tandis qu'ils étaient sur le point de les avoir, elles se sont montrées plus malignes qu'espéré, ayant mené les membres du CCG dans un piège. La bataille fit rage, les ghouls avaient largement le dessus. Hideyoshi se retrouva blessé dans l'agitation, il réussit néanmoins à s'échapper, se faufilant dans une ruelle sombre, abandonnant ses coéquipiers d'un jour à une mort certaine. De leur destin, aussi triste soit-il, le blond ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas, il voulait survivre à tout prix. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne le devait pas, pas avant d'avoir revu Kaneki, pas avant de tout lui transmettre. Malgré sa blessure, il continuait à avancer, se maintenant au mur sur sa droite, chantonnant tristement.

«Chikai you de haruka tooi sonzai no kimi ni koi shita, boku... «Zutto mae kara suki deshita.»... Kimi ni kono omoi wo tsutaetara, boku no tonari ni kimi wa itekureru no ka na ?» (1)

Hideyoshi allait perdre connaissance, et tandis que sa vision se floutait, il crut apercevoir quelqu'un, face à lui... Il lui accorda un dernier sourire, le plus chaleureux qu'il pouvait offrir à ce moment là, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, le teintant de rouge sang.

Le blond s'éveilla soudainement, haletant. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Il se redressa, sentant une douleur vive dans les côtes, répondant à sa précédente question. Il observa les alentours, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où il semblait avoir passé la nuit. Il tenta de se relever, titubant encore un peu, il se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce. À l'instant où il allait attraper la poignet, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant découvrir une silhouette qui lui était familière. Une voix soucieuse résonna dans la chambre.

«H-hide ?! Tu ne devrais pas te lever dans cet état là, c'est dangereux !»

L'interpellé n'eut aucune réaction. Il était resté debout, devant le nouvel arrivant, les yeux écarquillés. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans préavis. Un torrent de larmes. Un flot impossible à arrêter. Ce qui eut pour effet de démultiplier l'inquiétude de son interlocuteur, qui s'agita un peu maladroitement, raccompagnant le blessé sur le lit, avant de lui sourire tendrement. Hideyoshi tenta d'articuler un mot, un seul et même mot, au milieu de ses sanglots.

«K... K-Kaneki...!»

Il n'en revenait pas. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver. Réalisant que cela aurait pu être encore un de ses cauchemars, il s'empressa de prendre Kaneki dans ses bras, surprenant son meilleur ami. Il le sentait, sa chaleur, sa présence, il était là, il était enfin là, près de lui. Il s'écarta légèrement, reprenant au mieux sa respiration afin de calmer ses pleurs, avant d'adresser un immense sourire, à Kaneki. Ce dernier lui sourit également, portant sa main à l'une des joues de son ami d'enfance, essuyant du pouce les quelques larmes qui continuaient à pleuvoir.

«Ça faisait longtemps, Hide.»

Le blond ne put empêcher un petit rire, en hochant la tête, pensant que cela faisait même une éternité. Kaneki fut surpris de savoir son meilleur ami membre du CCG, le blond lui rétorquant que la surprise n'était pas aussi fondée que de le savoir «ghoul». L'ex-brun prit peur quelques instants, avant de constater que son ami d'enfance l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il ne le répugnait pas. Il n'était pas un monstre à ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours amis. Il retint difficilement son envie irrépressible de pleurer de joie, soulagé et heureux. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours espéré, au plus profond de lui, d'être accepté. Il avait la sensation qu'il avait le droit de vivre. De revenir à sa vie d'avant. D'être avec ceux qu'il chérissait. C'est comme si, à cet instant, tout lui était possible, que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, les deux meilleurs amis parlèrent, de leur vie, de ce qu'ils devenaient, de tout, de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. Cette joie fut vite remplacé par la triste réalité. Ils allaient devoir se séparer à nouveau, Kaneki expliquant à son ami de toujours les dangers qu'ils encourraient, qu'il ne voulait pas que le blond soit blessé de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans le monde austère des ghouls, dans lequel il l'avait lancé sans le vouloir. Il voulait qu'Hide vive, heureux, une vie d'humain comme les autres. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de se lever, prêt à lui faire ses adieux. Hideyoshi, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, attrapant le poignet de Kaneki, il lui imposa de faire volte-face. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'ex-brun quelques instants, avant de l'attirer à lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Kaneki semblait abasourdi, Hideyoshi lui sourit chaleureusement.

«Je veux rester à tes côtés, Kaneki, ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi ! Je préfère y mettre fin plutôt que de continuer à avancer seul.»

Le blond sourit à nouveau, il lui restait une dernière chose à avouer, avant d'en finir définitivement. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son ami, un air sérieux et déterminé collé sur son visage.

«Je t'aime.»

* * *

 **Rapport du CCG**

 _Hideyoshi Nagachika_ resté introuvable à ce jour est définitivement porté disparu.

La ghoul appelée « _Cache-Oeil_ » n'a plus fait d'apparitions marquantes à ce jour, toutefois, il ne faut pas baisser la vigilance et continuer l'enquête.

* * *

«Je t'aime aussi.»

Une légère brise vint caresser la chevelure de deux jeunes adultes, l'une était aussi blonde que les blés, l'autre était aussi blanche que la neige. Ils étaient assis face à une immense étendue dorée, tournée vers le Soleil. Face à ce spectacle magnifique, ils se tenaient la main, s'embrassant tendrement, heureux d'être là, heureux d'être ensemble. Ils avaient finalement trouvé le bonheur.

* * *

Voici la Happy End de cette fiction (en deux chapitres... C'est plus un Two Shot avec une fin alternative, en fait !), j'espère que vous aurez aimé !

J'en profite pour souhaiter un Joyeux anniversaire (un peu en retard) à mon amie _**Jessica**_ , cette Happy End lui étant destinée, ahah !

Bisous, on se revoit pour la fin alternative (qui n'est pas encore écrite) ! :D

 **(1)** Traduction : **«** En étant amoureux de toi, je me sens à la fois si proche et si éloigné de toi... «Je t'ai toujours aimé.»... Si je te transmettais ces sentiments, je me demande si tu resteras à mes côtés ?». Toujours de la chanson «Kimi e», de Kagamine Rin et Len ! ;)


End file.
